


The Monster Inside Us

by newbie



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor turns up at Igor's home a year after they last see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315129

It had been over a year since Igor had heard from Victor when the mad doctor arrived at his door.

"Victor!" Igor exclaimed excited to see his friend after a year.

"Igor, my friend it's so good to see you," the taller man said embracing his friend.

"Darling, who's at the door?" A very pregnant Lorelei asked walking down the stairs.

"It's Victor!" The former hunchback exclaimed.

"I see congratulations are in order!" Victor excitedly replied as Lorelei had joined the men at the foot of stairs Igor wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Yes, well you two can celebrate for me, I'm due in town and I'm afraid it will be a long night, but Victor please do spend the night, I want to hear everything you've been up to." Lorelei said as her husband fetched her coat.

"But of course my dear!" Victor answered as Igor kissed his wife goodbye.

"And darling, don't get into any trouble," Lorelei called from down the steps in a tone that was playful but serious, it was clear she didn't want her husband getting caught up in any more of Victor's experiments.

"Come make yourself at home," Igor said as he ushered his friend into the parlor.

"I'm glad to have found you. How has Ireland been treating you?" Victor asked his friend, although he didn't particularly care for the answer.

"Oh it's been wonderful, a fresh start for us. Lorelei has been teaching children gymnastics, her fellow teachers are have a baby shower for he tonight, and I've been working at the hospital." As he spoke Igor poured them both a glass of whisky.

Victor downed the first glass and replied, "Wonderful! I'm so happy you are doing so well. Another please." He raised his glass.

"Victor, is everything alright?" Igor asked as he poured his friend another glass and sat close to him on the couch.

"Yes, nothing to worry about, just loneliness I suppose. Drink my friend! We are to celebrate your impending fatherhood!" As he spoke Victor put the glass to Igor's mouth encouraging him to drink. Victor's touch filled Igor with excitement and he kept his eyes fixed on Victor's whisky stained lips.

"That's a good lad." Victor said as he patted Igor's leg. Within the hour they had nearly finished the bottle as they passionatily discussed were they went wrong on their pervious caloberation.

"Oh how I've missed that brilliant mind of yours Igor," Vctor said while he drapped his arm over Igor's shoulder. They were leaning back on the couch and as Igor turned to reply he noticed their close proxmity and instead of anwering, having had so much whiskey he grew bold enough to press his lips against his savior's mouth.

Victor greedly deepened the kiss as he straddled the smaller man. "I've missed more then just your mind Igor," he said as he began to undress the smaller man.

While Igor loved Lorelei nothing compared to Victor he was the first person to ever make him orgasm. Victor looked at the tent in Igor's pants with eyes wider then Igor had ever seen. In what seemed like a matter of seconds they were both shirtless and as Victor struggled to get his own pants off he feel off of Igor onto the floor laughing.

"Are you alright?" Igor asked his hysterical friend.

"Yes, yes. Come join me down here."

Igor quickly seized the opportunity to take the lead for once, even Lorelei took the lead in bed. He claimed on top of Victor and began kissing him deep and fast. He could feel their hardening members pressing against each other struggling to break free. As he broke the kiss for air Victor began to pull at the smaller man's pants Igor stood up above him as Victor had done to him the night they got drunk and conceptualized their man together. He could see Victor's eye widen as he took off his pants. Igor was not standing naked in front of the man who saved his life. A man who was licking his lips at the sight of his naked body.

"My God you truly are a thing of beauty." Victor said as he desperately tried to remove his own pants.

"You saved me Victor and I am forever in your debt. Let me help you." Igor knelt down and remove Victor's pants his cock standing at attention. He pressed his lips to Victor's cock and began to lick the tip. Victor arched his back allowing his cock to slip further down Igor's throat. Victor moaned which delight as he ran his fingers through Igor's hair. Igor looked up to see his friend intoxicated with pleasure.

"Igor," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, Victor." He answered while stroking Victor's member.

"Igor. I... I want you to penetrate me."

Igor's eyes were black with pleasure.

"Please, Igor I've been longing to feel you buried inside of me since we parted ways."

"It's just I wouldn't know what to do."

"I understand. It's simple my friend first lubricate your fingers to open me for you and then lubricate yourself." Victor said with all the composer he could manage.

Igor did exactly as his mentor advised. He nearly spilled at the sight of it. Victor would push down forcing Igor's fingers deeper.

"Alright, love. I'm ready for you now."

Igor couldn't speak he simply lubricated his member which felt like it was about to break off, and entered his lover. Victor's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he eagerly took all Igor had to offer. Between the excitement of preparing Victor and the fact that he was giving Igor control over his body it's didn't take him long to spill deep inside Victor. He felt Victor erupt warm and sticky against him. They just laid there in postcoital bliss breathing heavily against each other.

After what felt like an eternity Victor broke the silence. "Now let's clean ourselves off before your wife comes home. Wouldn't want her to find us like this."

Igor's face dropped thinking of Lorelei and the pain discovering this would cause her.

"Worry not my friend I know she can never know, women don't understand the relationship man has with one another. Now where is your loo?"


End file.
